1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the position of a control member which controls such as the opening degree of an intake throttle valve in an internal combustion engine and the like by means of a DC motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an apparatus for electrically controlling the opening degree of an intake throttle valve in an internal combustion engine, a technique has been conventionally employed, which comprises detecting an actual opening degree of the intake throttle valve by a sensor, and performing a PID feedback control of the DC motor connected to the intake throttle valve so as to converge, into zero, a deviation between a command opening degree for the intake throttle valve and the detected actual opening degree.
However, the above described prior art technique using the PID feedback suffers from a problem that if the responsiveness of the opening degree of the intake throttle valve is intended to be increased, the convergence is poor, and if the convergence is intended to be increased, the responsiveness is poor.